


"Ｉｔ＇ｓ　ｎｏｔ　ａ　ｓｔｏｒｙ；　ｉｔ＇ｓ　ａｎ　ｉｄｅａ"　／／　Ｆｒｅｒａｒｄ　ｏｎｅ－ｓｈｏｔｓ

by twnkfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universes, Bottom Gerard Way, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, HOMO HOMO HOMOOOOOO, John is not a homosexual, M/M, Sadomasochism, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, a whole lotta fluff actually, again at some point, ao3 is scary, at some point, geezus bless me, hecc yeah, i'm still heccing new to smut lmao, lmao i'm still an ao3 virgin, might switch it up for som reverse roles hot stuff, mostly - Freeform, oops wrong fandom, prolly bdsm, prolly smut, uh, v gay, werewolf frank iero, yeah def smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twnkfrnk/pseuds/twnkfrnk
Summary: "Ｇｅｒａｒｄ？　Ｈｉｓ　ｌｉｐｓ　ａｒｅ　ｓｌｉｍｙ．"- - - - - - - - - - - - -"Ｏｈ－　Ｈｅ　ｓａｉｄ　ｍｉｎｅ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｓｌｉｍｙ？　Ｏｈ，　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ＇ｍ　ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ．"- - - - - - - - - - - - -Just a collection of Frerard shots, all surfaced from my brain. If they were inspired by anything, I'll say so in the note at the beginning. Oh, and expect a DESTROYA smut.





	1. Ｄｉｓｅｎｃｈａｎｔｅｄ．

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 keeps deleting shit as i'm writing it lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much i wanted to update and write something sad at the same time
> 
> failure

“I absolutely despise Gerard motherfucking Way.”

The words came out soft and fragile, as if something would break inside if spoken any louder. Frank ended the call without another word, setting the phone down on the countertop. Silence filled the house quickly enough. His forehead thudded against his arm.

“I hate you.”

He whispered. His eyes began to sting.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

Every little memory was pounding at his brain like bullets against a vest. The first time they kissed on stage. The moustache. All of the crazy things they’d do in hotel rooms. It was all for nothing.

“... hate you.”

He let out an ugly sob and his jaw clenched with grief. The way Gerard’s fingers ran through his hair as they pressed against each other in a pure, loving heat. All of Gerard’s perfect noises. The look they wore when they said their ‘I love you’s.

“Gee-...”

Frank’s body was racked with shaky cries, salty tears running down his face. Gerard shoving him out of a hug, pushing him across the stage. Something barely missing him as it flew by, clacking onto the stage as he stomped off.

He ignored the buzzing of his phone as he weeped, clutching the sleeves of his shirt tightly.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Quiet.

He took a moment to regain whatever was left of himself before grabbing the phone and staring blankly at the screen.

One missed call from Sweet precious Gee <3

He pushed back yet another sob as he played the voicemail.

“Frank.  
I’m not gonna say I’m such a bad person or that you’re better than me.  
We’re both having issues.  
But I’m gonna apolo-  
Shit.  
Apologize, for what I did on stage recently.  
I shouldn’t have picked a fight with you, and…  
Who am I kidding?  
I fucking love you, Frank.  
If the world was just a bit fuckin’ different, we’d be together, I swear.  
Oh- oh god, I’m-  
I’m so sorr-”

The recording was cut off with a sharp beep, leaving Frank to face the silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end my pitiful existence


	2. Ｈｕｎｇｒｙ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The irony of the specific song Frank had chosen was unreal. They were sitting on the floor, a small cell sitting between them. They were sharing a pair of earbuds- each of them getting one side. They hadn’t broken eye contact once for about twenty minutes now, even when Mikey and Ray had announced that they were going to find Bob and drag him back to the bus before he got himself mauled by fans in his marching band attire. They had just.... stared. The whole idea was that whoever looked away first would have to empty the entire can of Cheese Whiz into their mouth, and we all know that Gee couldn’t say no to that. The only problem was that now, his body was racked with waves of hunger-pains, and he was sure to collapse soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Untouchable: Frerard edition
> 
> Inspired by a webtoon on the LINE Webtoon app called Untouchable! It's a cute love story between a vampire and a human, who unknowingly save each others' lives! Check it out, maybe?

Gerard had always been picky about what he ate. If given the choice between snuggling up to a loved one or a tall glass of warm, rich blood, he would near immediately choose the latter. Being in contact with someone made him feel submissive and weak, and of course, no young vampire would want a label like that slapped across their backs like a classic 'Kick me!' gag. Mikey would always try to urge him to find someone to feed on temporarily, but Gee would hiss and crawl into the nearest enclosed space, locking himself away from the world.

As expected, another tour had rolled around, and the band had just finished the first set, wiping hot sweat from their brows as they recovered their energy. The show was going pretty well so far, and they had received good feedback from the crowd, even though most of them were there for the other groups they were with. The only thing to complain about was the lack of food. Well, at least for Gerard. Where would you find easy prey in the big city?

He made himself the first one into the bus, and immediately collapsed into his favorite chair. Small enough to hug around him, but not too tight. He'd spent a lot of his free time sketching in that chair. But now, he was curled up for an entirely different reason. He was audibly groaning, clutching his stomach. "Ffffucck-" He choked, taking in a gasp as another wave of pain struck him like a whip. "Hey, what the fuck," Mikey teased, "we just got off stage and you're already gonna go and claim the bathroom?" He gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back anyway, scuttling off to change out of his costume. Ray followed suite, back pat and all. Frank, on the other hand, made his way to the cupboard, snatching a box of crackers and some Cheese Whiz. (No one in the group really understood why they had it, it just kept showing up in the cupboards. Damn you, Ryan!) He flopped onto the sofa next to Gerard's. 

"Well, somebody needs to stop eating fast food,” he teased, spraying some cheese onto a cracker, and popping it into his mouth. Gerard merely growled in response- a literal, animalistic growl. Frank threw his hands up in defeat. Gerard couldn’t help but smirk as a handful of crackers was set down on the arm of the chair as a peace offering. “Thanks, Frankie.”

//

“I’ll never let them hurt you, I promise.” 

The irony of the specific song Frank had chosen was unreal. They were sitting on the floor, a small cell sitting between them. They were sharing a pair of earbuds- each of them getting one side. They hadn’t broken eye contact once for about twenty minutes now, even when Mikey and Ray had announced that they were going to find Bob and drag him back to the bus before he got himself mauled by fans in his marching band attire. They had just.... stared. The whole idea was that whoever looked away first would have to empty the entire can of Cheese Whiz into their mouth, and we all know that Gee couldn’t say no to that. The only problem was that now, his body was racked with waves of hunger-pains, and he was sure to collapse soon.  
He decided that it was now or never. Even if his self esteem would be crushed to a pulp, he needed to be fed, and with the lack of conveniently placed gallons of blood around, he’d have to use Frank to his advantage. So, that’s what he did. 

He didn’t say a word as he lunged forward, locking his arms around Frank’s shoulders. Frank yelped as he was pushed to the floor, his earbud falling out. Gerard let out a vicious purr as he began to nuzzle against Frank’s chest, gripping the back of his black shirt tightly. He felt fingers run through his hair and rubbed into the touch, a feeling of bliss pushing the pain back.

“Gee? You okay there, buddy?” Frank’s voice was comforting and quiet as he lightly stroked Gerard, who only responded by loosening his grip and moving up to rub against Frank’s neck. “‘S okay, I’ve got you,” Frank sighed.

They remained that way for a long while, holding each other close with no explanations needed from either of them. Only the quiet sounds of punk rock melodies blasting from the discarded earbuds and their calm, steady breathing dared to break the silence. Gerard had let his eyes flutter shut all too long ago. In that moment, everything was perfect. There was nothing else there. Just me and Frank, Frank and I, he pondered with a soft smile. With his subsiding hunger came a sleepiness that held his eyes blissfully shut. That tiredness slowly took over, pulling him into a wonderful rest.

//

“Holy shit,” Mikey whisper-shouted as he entered the bus, Ray and Bob trailing behind him. Frank was sprawled out on the floor, with Gerard on top of him. They were tangled in a tender embrace, the older’s lips pressed firmly against Frank’s neck, which was littered with faint red marks. Bob stifled laughter as Ray dropped a comment of, “Oh my god, did they fall asleep in the middle of fucking or something?” to which Mikey replied, “I’ll explain later.” The younger Way had a feeling that his brother wouldn’t be so bloodthirsty anymore.


	3. Ｆｅｒｒｉｓ　Ｗｈｅｅｌ　（ＷＩＰ）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dun goofed

Gerard let his arms dangle over the edge of the cart, humming to himself as the ferris wheel turned. It was slow, yet set at a very satisfying pace, and could easily be compared to Gerard’s own life- moving ever-so-slowly at the perfect place in time. Even the slow stops of the massive ride seemed familiar to him. Each one reminded him of the other boy restlessly fidgeting on the bench behind him. A pretty, short boy who seemed to make every moment last forever. A boy named Frank.

Gerard pulled his arms back into the cart, turning around to face his recently found lover, who was chewing on the edge of his nail anxiously. He lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong, Frankie?” he mused, slipping onto the bench and entwining his hand with Frank’s free one. Frank shrugged in response, inching closer to Gerard until their legs were pressed comfortably together. Gerard nodded, accepting the vague answer, and they stayed that way for a while.

Really, ‘a while’ was just a minute or two. The boys’ moment was abruptly interrupted by a sudden lurch that nearly caused Frank to fall from the bench. The ride halted suddenly a moment afterwards. Gerard glanced at Frank, who was now obviously distressed.

 

// and then writer’s block hit me like a fucking bullet i stg

// i suck ass at this tbh

// i’ll probably finish this someday

// aight later my emo shits


	4. Ｂｒｉｇｈｔ　Ｌｉｇｈｔｓ　ａｎｄ　Ｌｏｕｄ　Ｎｏｉｓｅｓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank just wants to enjoy the rain, but a certain someone comes crashing down (literally) to interrupt the experience.
> 
> Mucho fluff. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS UP TILL 12:00 WRITING THIS HAHA SUCK MY ASS

[10:24 p.m., MCR tour bus, some tour after three cheers was released]

 

 

Frank was always somewhat fond of thunderstorms. The way lightning would eagerly dance through the black skies, thunder clapping violently afterward, letting the sky’s tears fall back to earth. There was something poetic about it, and though he wasn’t really one for philosophical rambles like that, he liked it.

The storm’s effect was much more boring in a bus with barely any windows, though.

Frank stared at the bunk above him where frontman Gerard Way lay, not that the detail was important. He was just aware of who slept where. That sort of thing happens to you when you’re cooped up with several people for months on end, he assumed. Back to the staring.

The mattress was a sleek black, having not been stained by any suspicious substances just yet, though Frank could obviously change that, right this second. He didn’t, though, and just continued staring. For a moment, he wished there was a clock or something to break the damned silence. After approximately eight seconds of sitting in silence, he heard a soft rumble that rattled the tour bus a bit. The corners of his lips were pulled up in a slight smile, hearing the sound he knew all too well- thunder. And it was only going to get better from there.

The second rumble was noticeably louder and probably closer. Frank heard a rustle from Gerard’s bunk, which he was still staring at, mind you. Oh, great, now Way’s gonna wa(y)k up and crash the party, he thought, running a hand through his greasy hair. Oh fuck, he needed to take a shower soon.

A shockingly loud clap resonated through the bus, bringing shaky vibrations with it. Frank heard a yelp from above, a struggle, and a concerning thud outside of the curtains keeping him separated from the rest of his mates. He sat up, edging the curtains open, to find a panicky Gerard Way lying on the floor.

“Oh, hi Gee,” Frank hummed, careful to keep quiet. If the storm didn’t wake the others, he certainly would. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Gerard hesitated to respond, before shaking his head silently and pulling his knees to his chest, staring at the floor- or maybe his toes, Frank couldn’t tell. But what he could tell was the look on Gerard’s face was similar to that of a frightened doe- wide-eyed and terrified. He frowned, looking at the normally prideful vocalist, now submissive and scared- but for what reason?

Another clap of thunder, and another squeal from Gerard, who jumped up for a moment before tumbling onto his knees, eyes growing watery. Frank almost got out of bed to check on him, instead scooting to the edge and asking, “Hey man, you need help over there?” Finally, Gerard spoke. “Yea-ah,” he croaked, finally standing up again, rubbing his forearms embarrassedly. Frank gestured for him to come over, and he crawled into the bunk with little hesitation.

Frank moved to the side nearest the wall and laid back, hands behind his head, listening to the rain pattering against the walls of the bus. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly, he remarked, a soft sound that interrupted the loud, booming noises that filled the lives of My Chemical Romance. And then, as if to prove that very point, the thunder returned with a bang, leaving Gerard to suck in a breath and cover his mouth.

“It’s okay to be scared, y’know,” Frank tried, rolling over to face the singer, gazing with a deep affection that he himself didn’t notice. “It fucking sucks though, I’m such a baby,” Gerard nearly sobbed. The guitarist just shrugged, proceeding to lace his fingers between the other’s. “I’m here, and you’re not a baby. You’re an awesome mother fucker,” he almost laughed at himself. Gerard smiled just a little, and Frank was happy with that as they lay there, listening to the rain.

 

[11:02 p.m.]

Frank was ripped from his sleep by the sounds of crying, and an unfamiliar weight slung carelessly across his chest. He looked down, finding a familiar mop of black hair bawling into his shirt from some unspecified band’s tour some time ago. He sighed, stroking that same mess of hair, murmuring sweet nothings such as “it’s okay, you’re okay, we’re okay” and “it’s fine, you can cry, you’re fine.” Gerard responded with a broken-up choke of “It just started ge-etting so fucki-ing loud and- and I- I coul-ldn’t-” Frank shushed him, pulling his poor dear closer. “Don’t worry,” he hummed, “I’m here, I’ve got you, babe. It’s gonna be okay, shhh.”

Gerard’s tears eventually ceased, leaving the two to lay in only the sounds of their breathing. Gerard suddenly pushed himself up, then straddled Frank for a moment before collapsing onto him again, causing Frank to wheeze a bit. He laughed, running his fingers through the frontman's hair. "See, I told you that you were gonna be okay. And you're fine now, right?" Gerard nodded against Frank's neck, humming peacefully. Frank grinned. "Good. Now, you're always gonna have me to protect you from those thunderstorms, right?" Another nod. Frank nodded as well, continuing to run his fingers through Gerard's jet-black hair. At some point, he nodded off with the singer in his arms, and even though he most likely wouldn't remember it, he dreamt about laying in the rain with them, without the thunder.


End file.
